Cyborg Tournament Chapter V Machines of Chaos
by Solar22
Summary: After an final attack by Electro-X aka Akasha, Ricoro's robotic hidden identity is blown. Now that their cover is unveiled, his machine brothers initiate Plan B of their mission...


Chapter V: Machines of Chaos

The fighters in the waiting room are all at the window, pondering on why the fight has paused. Even Ricoro's cyborg brothers are looking out the window. The dark blue haired brother snarls. "Why is he not fighting her?" The other answers, "Something must have malfunctioned his controls. It may have been that shock he just underwent from Electro-X. His system may be burned. How are we going to fix this?"

"We can contact Master to inform him on the situation. He could send a repair machine to assist Ricoro back to his usual self."

"I shall contact him now. Soon, Ricoro will be back to his battle mode once again."

Less than three minutes pass. A small oval shaped robot comes hovering out of the sky and lowers towards Ricoro. It has metal bars protruding from both sides of its exterior mold. They resemble arms. A red bulb blinks at the top of the robot as it arrives at Ricoro and sneaks in behind him from the back. Electro-X looks weird at the robot as it goes buzzes down. "What is that thing?"

The whole crowd is confused. The Team are leaning on the rails, concentrating their eyes on the situation. Ricoro make a face and asks, "why are you looking at me like that?" She gulps and takes a step back. Ricoro feels a jolt and a strong sting. "What's going on?  
>he asks. Soon sparks fly out of his back and he starts to clench his teeth. Ricoro falls to his knees as a scorching pain shocks through his back. Ricoro slams his eyes shut and grunts as one hand is propping him up from the ground. The small robot exits up above him and flies away. Almost a few seconds after the robot lifts up into the air from his back, his eye lids open up and his eyes glow with a purple shine. An evil shine.<p>

Electro-X steps back. "Something isn't right. Are you okay, Ricoro?"

"Oh no! Look out Akasha!" screams Angel, biting her nails with the rest of the Team.

Electro-X leaps back even more. Ricoro slams his fist into the ring floor, sending a shockwave of metal in a radius. He quickly glances up, cocks his boot back and shuttles after her. He propels his fist at her in flight, which she blocks with her Light Shield on her arms. He slams her consecutively as he sprints. She is pushed back a couple of feet with every feet with every hit she blocks. Ricoro snarls and reaches his hand back to slam hard, but she glides into the air, making him miss. He quickly looks up, growling and grinding his teeth. "Come here!" Electro-X floats above and shouts, "Triangle of Light!"

A giant triangle forms out of her hands and it forms out of her hands and it forms over Ricoro and stays as a 3-D triangular prism around him. It hums eerily. He radically rants within the prism, but cannot be heard. Only his moving lips can be seen. The crowd is amazed. Electro-X descends besides him in the prism. Ricoro attempts to freeze time, but the triangular force field won't allow it to happen. She barrels back and collides her fist with the prism and sends it gliding like a spinning rocket. It projects off the ring and slams into the tournament wall, making it explode into a yellow steam. The steam floats upwards and into the clouds above. Ricoro is knocked out. The crowd is silent. The medics arrive to aid Ricoro and discover he is robotic.

Announcer: "It seems Ricoro is not human. He is a machine. How in the world did a machine find himself at the tournament and for what purpose?"

The fighters in the waiting room hear the announcement and turn their heads slowly to the other cyborgs. "You know, I've never noticed all of you guys look exactly like Ricoro. You guys are cyborgs!" one of them cries. "Let's get them!"

The five cyborgs stand up. "Step back, immediately!" the white haired machine exclaims. The dark blue haired cyborg steps forward in front of all of them. "Move away or we will use force against you! You humans have uncovered our mystique and our true identity. We do not need you to be in the way of our mission!" The fighters step back. The red haired cyborg puts his mouth to his wrist and starts to talk into a red bulb on his wrist. "Master, the humans know about us being cyborgs and they are becoming hostile. I think we should utilize Plan B."

The voice on the other side agrees and they shut off the conversation. The fighters are afraid of the potential of what they are planning. The leader nods his head, and his brothers follow, as sign of confirmation. The red haired machine steps ahead of his brothers and extends his right hand. He aims it at the fighters in the room. They break out into frantic panic and run for the door. An enormous fire tornado roars out of his palm, scorching the people and the flames bash through the large window, giving view of the tournament ring. The flames frighten the crowd and they start to scream and run in chaos.

"What the?" shouts Prince.

"Oh no!" yells Akasha.

The fire disappears and the five cyborgs come walking out of the room, which is in flames. The fire waves behind them in towers of red and yellow. They look into the stands where the crowd is frantic, screaming and yelling, trying to figure an exit out. The dark clouds above darken the tournament, making it gloomy and windy. The cyborgs surprisingly lift into the sky, letting the ground move off of their feet. The Team are amazed at what is happening. Prince shouts to the team, "guys, power up!" They all get covered in their respective colors. Prince gets engulfed in a dark blue glow, Angel into a purple glow, Akasha in a yellow glow, Paul into a light blue glow, Natalie is surrounded by a red aura, and Bronze in a white glow. It's a rainbow of powers as their outfits shimmer onto their normal clothes and their head signs rise up over their heads. Waves and plooms of wind circle around them…


End file.
